


Scene in Public

by Odalis88



Category: Sherrilyn Kenyon, The League Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalis88/pseuds/Odalis88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ture attends a regal party with Maris but is overwhelmed by the number of ridiculous rumors floating about regarding their private life. Maris has a plan to set the record straight on one of those rumors by creating a scene in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene in Public

In all his life this was the most terrifying thing he’d ever done. Ture Xans tugged at the tight neckline of the strange robes he wore that threatened to suffocate him. They were a bright, hideous green color too, drawing eyes from all over the ballroom. Why the hell had he allowed Maris to dress him tonight? 

The sea of unfamiliar faces, the up-tempo music, and the all-too-frequent sneers thrown his way made his heart beat so fast he thought it might crash through his chest and he’d have to chase it across the dance floor.

“Good gracious, sweetie. You look like you’re about to heave all over this gorgeous marble floor.” Maris Sulle took his face between both hands and locked their gazes. “Breathe,” he coached softly. 

Ture held Maris’s shoulders like they were his only lifeline in the middle of a raging tsunami and, with difficulty, forced himself to calm down before he ran out of the fancy aristo ball. “I’m sorry, Mari. I’m not cut out for these things. I’ve spent the majority of my life avoiding being the center of attention and now everyone’s looking at me. Why did you have to put me in this ridiculously bright color?”

Understanding filled Maris’s eyes. He grabbed a glass of Champaign from a passing waiter and handed it to Ture. “It’s because of me and you know it. They’re wondering who you are and why you’re here with me. There have been rumors circling for years about Darling and me, the extent of our friendship. Now that he’s married to Zarya and I have you… They’ll tire of the gossip soon enough, especially since I stopped wearing the Caronese royal colors.” Those were only worn by members of the royal family or escorts of the royal family. Now that Zarya was Darling’s legal consort- they’d been married three weeks ago- Maris’s role as companion was no longer needed. 

Ture rolled his eyes. Most of the ruling class of Caron hated Governor Darling Cruel and anyone associated with him, and that included Maris in a big way. “How long before they stopped talking about you?” There were still rumors circulating that Darling and Maris were lovers despite the fact that they batted for different teams. Darling was now happily married to a woman and Maris was as gay as they came.

Maris kept the grimace from showing on his face. “Never really, but they grow weary of the same stories after a while. Usually.”

“That’s what I thought,” Ture said glumly. “I don’t know how you live like this.”

“It helps greatly when you have the support of your friends and don’t care what the haters say. They’re nothing to us.” Maris grasped Ture’s arm and began walking them around the periphery of the dance floor. “Don’t give up on me for this one drawback.”

“Never,” Ture replied at once. He leaned down slightly to whisper in Maris’s ear, “But one drawback? Sweetie, you hog the sheets something fierce.”

Before Maris could reply, a man appeared suddenly in front of them.

“Ambassador Sulle, as I live and breathe. How in Kere’s name are you?” The old man stood before them had skin like hundred year-old parchment and wore a collar that identified him as a distinguished gerent. He smiled sinisterly.

Maris stopped short. His grip on Ture’s arm was almost painful now but he appeared outwardly calm. “Lord Nylan,” he gave a stiff tilt of his head to the man. “Ture Xans.” Maris indicated Ture next to him. 

“My pleasure,” Lord Nylan responded enthusiastically, shaking Ture’s hand. “It is an honor to meet one who resides within the secret inner circle.”

“Secret inner circle?” Ture asked, sliding his arm out of the elderly man’s surprisingly strong handshake. 

“My Lord,” Maris interjected. “I see I am being summoned by Governor Cruel. Excuse us, please-”

“Tell me,” Nylan leaned forward and spoke to Maris in a hushed voice. “Whose idea was it to bring in another jockey into the group? Or is he a pony? And I’ve been watching our Governor most carefully, what role does his wife play in all this? Unless,” he clapped a hand to his mouth and looked between Ture and Zarya where she sat with Darling on the Governor’s platform as though he received sudden clarity. “He’s for Lady Starska! The public pairings are all for show of course, I knew Darling couldn’t be satisfied with a woman, regardless of how magnificent her blow-jobs undoubtedly are.”

Ture was shocked into silence. Was the gerent actually suggesting he and Zarya were lovers while Maris and Darling… It was all too sick to contemplate, especially since Zarya was very pregnant with Darling’s baby and she was the closest thing Ture had to a living sister. 

Maris further tightened the death-grip on his arm and spoke in a scary-pleasant voice, “I would pay less heed to Governor Cruel’s private affairs and instead keep a better lid on your own. I heard your wife caught your boyfriend in flagrante delicto with the gardener. How embarrassing. If you no longer possess the drive to possess him, I’m sure we could easily find a place for him in our inner circle. Excuse us.”

 

A mixture of utter disbelief and horrified amusement tore through Ture. He’d never heard Maris speak like that to anyone; usually he was so enjoyable and proper, diffusing uncomfortable situations, not adding fuel to them. He matched Maris’s quick pace straight through the dance floor, all the while listening to Maris mutter angrily to himself. Whenever Maris was upset about something, he reverted to his native Phrixian. Ture didn’t speak the language, few on Caron could, but he was sure it was a string of filthy curse words.

When they reached the royal stage Ture duplicated the formal bow Maris gave to Darling and Zarya. 

“Zarya, you look stunning, as always.”

She huffed at Maris. “I feel like I’m at 100 weeks, I’m so ready to give birth.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have put you a day over 85 weeks, love,” he managed to joke with her. Then he turned to the Governor. “Forgive me Dar, I may have caused turbulence amongst the gerents. I should just be kept away from the public from now on, I have dwindling patience for these ridiculous rumors.”

Darling gave a grim look. “I saw you with Nylan-”

“Don’t sweetie.” Zarya laid a hand across his left cheek. “Don’t let him spoil your day. Or yours.” She looked at Maris and Ture.

Maris broke into a Phrixian mini-rant to Darling, seemingly unable to contain his frustration. Ture saw Zarya roll her eyes; she didn’t like for them to speak in a language she didn’t know around her. 

Once they were alone, Ture vowed to have Maris tell him Nylan’s story. It was obviously not a topic to be mentioned at a party. 

Zarya addressed Ture after Maris was finished venting, “Are you enjoying yourself at the party otherwise? I know it’s been a change moving to the capital.”

“Culture-shock.” He weaved his arm through Maris’s. “I’m getting used to it. But how are you, honey? I bet the last trimester is wreaking all kinds of havoc.”

“You have no idea!” Darling said, rubbing Zarya’s belly absently. He leaned close to Maris and whispered, “We haven’t had sex in weeks! She can’t get in the right mood with the baby right there, and I’m dying of blue-balls!”

“Darling!” Zarya scolded him while Maris laughed. 

“I hear it gets worse after the baby comes,” Maris taunted, the ghost of a grin flashing across his handsome face. 

Ture sputtered, “Z, I was actually just referring to back pain, difficulty sleeping… things of that nature. Not, you know, your private time with your husband. Which I have no business in.”

Zarya giggled. “You’re my best girl-friend, we talk about this stuff all the time! In private.” She shot a meaningful look at Darling. “Not at parties.”

“Ture wants it to be said for the benefit of all the ignorant parrots in here that he is not a participant in your sex life.” Maris pulled a disgusted face. “You wouldn’t believe some of the theories out there…”

“And on that happy note,” Darling said sarcastically, “I see the head of my guard wishes a word. I’m sorry guys.”

Ture followed Maris’s lead to the buffet table. “Seriously, all this political hoopla, nasty rumors, is giving me a headache. Oh god. I just had a sick thought. Wanna hear it?”

“Oh, please! By all means, share!” Maris said over-graciously, still in a foul mood after meeting Nylan. 

“Even if the baby takes after Darling, people could still think it’s mine, us both having red hair and all.”

Maris didn’t look at all shocked. Perhaps he’d thought of it long ago. Regardless, Ture’s disclosure had an odd effect on Maris’s mood; he was now wearing a wicked smile. “Unless we leave no doubts in these people’s minds that you’re gay. I mean, you are, right? Totally 100 percent?”

Ture laughed out loud. “Totally 100 percent,” he confirmed and was rewarded with a kiss. 

“Dance with me.”

Panicking slightly, “But it’s a slow one! I can’t-”

“The slow ones are the easy ones and this is a fabulous song.” Maris tugged him confidently onto the dance floor. “Just follow my lead, dearest.”

Ture allowed himself to relax in Maris’s hold, focusing on the love he saw in the eyes holding his. 

“How about we play a game? If it doesn’t get me banned from these kinds of events- and why should it? The governor is my best friend- we’ll leave no question in anyone’s mind that our pairing isn’t for show.” 

“What did you have in mind?”

Maris’s already deep voice dropped an octave. “I’m going to publicly dominate you. Make you submit.”

Ture’s breath caught in his throat and he stopped attempting to dance. He got all shivery whenever Maris went military-tough on him. Anytime Maris stepped into those shoes, there was nothing he couldn’t get Ture to do. 

And Ture loved it. But he wasn’t sure he wanted a bunch of strangers watching Maris unlace him.

Seeing his hesitation, Maris asked, “Do you trust me?”

That one was easy. “With my life.”

“We can stop anytime. Just say the word.”

Ture nodded, expecting them to carry on dancing. Instead, Maris stopped swaying and clasped his face, giving him a thorough kiss. It wasn’t particularly graphic as far as kisses went, but it oozed passion. 

Nipping at Ture’s full lower lip, Maris rested his hands on Ture’s hips and drew their bodies together so not an inch separated them. The other dancers faded into the background and Ture lived only for Maris’s touch. It felt strange and against all his natural instincts to feel this way in public. Aroused, needy. 

Maris gave him no reprieve. Keeping their bodies in full contact, he started swaying again. Ture couldn’t call it ‘dancing’ per se, it felt more like foreplay, gentle rutting and thrusting. 

“You’re already hard,” Maris noted in a low voice, pressing a thigh against Ture’s sex. There was a detached note in his voice, he was simply making an observation, like he was Ture’s superior and could care less about his underling’s needs. But Ture wasn’t fooled; he could see the fire in those dark, captivating eyes.

“Yes.” It was all Ture could do not to wrap a leg around Maris and rub against his thigh. 

Maris spun Ture around so they were back to front. He pointed Ture towards a couple dancing nearby. 

Unlike many other Aristos, this pair didn’t sneer upon meeting his gaze. Both looked rather interested in watching his and Maris’s show. 

“They’re new money, obviously, Aidan and Leah,” Maris whispered low in his ear. “So the other nobles haven’t had a chance to ruin them yet. They’re pretty… open-minded. Do you think he’s sexy?” Maris rested one hand on Ture’s lower stomach. 

Ture searched the gaze of the man openly staring at him. The man kind of reminded him of a taller version of Maris, actually. Both had shaggy blue-black hair and similar shades of brown eyes. That’s where most of the resemblance vanished, however. Aidan lacked Maris’s graceful movements and regal composure, perhaps due to the bulkiness of his muscles. 

“Would you be jealous if I said yes?”

Maris chuckled. “No. They have a master-slave type relationship. See his collar?”

Startled, Ture took in the thick band of leather peeking out from underneath the man’s robes. “She dominates him?”

“Usually. They frequent a special kind of nightclub where she shows him off wearing nothing but that collar. On occasion, she’ll share him with other patrons.”

Ture turned in Maris’s arms. “You’ve had him,” he said, half accusingly, half admiringly. “I never knew you played with girls.” 

“I played with Aidan,” Maris clarified. “Leah just likes to watch.”

Allowing his mind to conjure up that image, Ture hardened at the thought of Maris taking the dark-haired giant while his wife observed them. 

“I never knew you had such a kinky side. Exhibitionism?”

Maris spun Ture in a circle then held him chest to chest. “I’m trying to gauge how far I can push you. You’re not ready yet, but you like the idea, don’t you?”

“Yes.” It was useless to lie when Maris could feel Ture’s arousal plainly against his lower stomach. 

“I’d like to take you to that club one day and show you off.”

“Would you share me, like Leah and Aidan?” 

“Hmm,” Maris pondered. “Not right off. I’d allow you time to get adjusted to the atmosphere.”

Ture didn’t want to be so turned on by the fantasy, but he was. 

“I like the thought of you at the mercy of other men. None would be able to fuck you of course, I’d forbid it. But I imagine they’d get pleasure from you regardless.”

Ture’s breathing sped up and heat touched his cheeks at how the idea made his cock throb. “You want to see me blow a bunch of men?”

Suddenly, Maris surprised him by grabbing his ass, lifting him so Ture was on his toes. He moaned loudly, unable to censure himself. Maris knew it was a sensitive spot for him, and clearly intended to use it to his full advantage tonight. 

Weaving his fingers in Maris’s hair, Ture first tongued the skin below his ear, then crushed their lips together in a fierce kiss. As he fought Maris for control, Maris started making those soft moans into his mouth that drove him insane. 

That’s when Ture understood Maris’s real plan. Maris make those sweet sounds if he were controlling the reigns solo tonight. He wasn’t broadcasting a dominant role in their relationship, but shining a spotlight on Ture’s neediness and hunger for him, and him alone. 

Fingers delved deeper into his ass, making the struggle not to rub himself forcefully against Maris’s stomach nearly impossible. A part of him was shocked at how he allowed Maris to handle him, but a larger part just wanted to be held tighter. 

Ture was completely lost now. “Wrap your legs around my waist, damn it!” He growled into Maris’s mouth. It wasn’t that he was unaware of the scandalized stares and whispers in their direction, but for the first time in his life, Ture couldn’t care less that he was the center of attention. No one else mattered but the man in his arms. 

Maris brought his hands up to Ture’s neck. He held Ture’s head in place and teased him with agonizing almost-kisses. 

Ture groaned at the too-short caresses of Maris’s tongue against his own, straining to reach Maris’s lips. 

“Do you feel how hot I am for you?” Maris murmured, his voice low and throaty. 

“Yes.”

“I’m going to tie you to our bed and ride you until you beg me to stop,” Maris breathed in his ear. “I’ll milk your body until you’re completely drained, then I’ll make you come again.”

Ture couldn’t breathe. The tiny fraction of his brain not hanging on Maris’s every word understood that he couldn’t rip the other man’s clothes off and blow him in the middle of the fucking dance floor. 

“I ache to have you inside me tonight.” Maris bit the ear he was whispering into. “Fuck me.” 

And with those two little words, Maris had broken him. 

Ture shackled Maris’s wrist and towed him out of the ballroom. Many cries of shock followed their hasty exit, but Ture paid them no heed. He was out of his mind with wanting his man. 

Once they reached the deserted hall, Maris pushed Ture through a door to his left and shoved him against a wall. 

Maris slapped his hands away as they started to rip away layers of robes. 

“Patience, love.”

“Like hell,” Ture retorted. He returned to plunder Maris’s mouth. 

In between hot kisses Maris said, “I’m not going to let you ruin this. It’s Phrixian silk, I only have four sets left!” 

Ture groaned, knowing there were few things more important to Maris than his wardrobe. He slowed down as much as he could and helped Maris out of the cumbersome layers, and rid himself of his own.

As soon as Maris was free of them, Ture knelt and pumped Maris’s hard cock a few times before taking it into his mouth. 

“Fuck!” Maris whispered. “I love you so much.”

Every time Ture heard those words, his heart clenched. He would walk through Kere’s domain to keep his man safe and knew Maris would do the same for him.

“Are you touching yourself?” Maris gasped as Ture licked a long strip up the shaft of his cock. “Do it, pretend it’s me.”

“I can’t or I’ll come.”

Maris’s fingers caged his skull and forced Ture to swallow his length. “Finger your hole,” he growled dangerously.

Ture’s cock hardened further at Maris’s Commander voice. The power in him made Ture feel all shivery. He absolutely loved when Maris played like this. 

He paused for a brief instant in his attentions to Maris’s sex. “Yes, Sir.” Then he wet his middle finger and returned to Maris. 

Teasing himself like this was something he’d only ever done with Maris. Before he’d met the flamboyant Ambassador, his sex life was basically non-existent mixed with a shot of vanilla. Maris was bringing out a whole new side of him, and all he wanted was to beg for more. 

“Is it in that tight hole yet?”

Ture hummed in affirmation.

“Good. Now nail your sweet spot with your fingers.”

Ture wrapped his hand, the one that wasn’t busy obeying Maris’s command, around his cock to stop his impending orgasm. “Please, Sir!”

Maris smacked his cheek, not hard, but it stung slightly. The subsequent caress of the sting said mine. “You know I hate it when you’re vague. If you want me to care for you, be specific in your desires. If I’m feeling indulgent, I may consider them.”

“Please can I come?”

Maris pretended to consider. “Not yet.”

Ture couldn’t even pretend to play along anymore. His hand clenched on Maris’s leg while the other tightened around the base of his own cock to keep from shooting. Tender fingers massaged his scalp as Ture leaned his forehead against Maris’s thigh. 

“Lay back.”

Too turned on to think past his throbbing erection, Ture obeyed. Maris followed him to the floor and took him into his mouth. There were no teasing or playful caresses meant to torment him further. Ture shattered the second time Maris deep-throated him. 

While Ture was still coming down from his climax, Maris knelt above him and pumped himself swiftly until he shot on Ture’s lower stomach. 

“I’m going to kill you, Mari.”

“What?” He even managed to sound innocent.

“I can’t believe you did that to me in front of all those people.”

Maris laughed and collapsed on his back next to Ture. “Nobody saw anything news-worthy. But I think we gave those gerents something to talk about.”

“Oh, gods!” Ture pressed his hands over his face. 

“Hey,” said Maris defensively. “I gave you every chance to back down. I think you liked having a little audience.” He propped himself up on one elbow and leaned down to give Ture a kiss. “And now maybe people will stop spreading rumors about Darling and me and you and Zarya if they believe we’re actually a couple.”

Ture shook his head as he stared into Maris’s smoldering dark eyes. “Honestly? I so don’t care anymore. It used to feel like a knife in my gut to think that people were talking about me, but I see now how stupid it is to get all worked up over shit other people say.” He cupped the back of Maris’s head. “I want to make many more scenes in public with you.”

Maris laughed and bent down to kiss him again, this time lingering. “I will happily oblige you, love.”


End file.
